


Afraid

by bababoo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with possible Happy Ending?, F/M, Requited Love, Unrequited Love, Wedding dance, Weddings, no proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bababoo/pseuds/bababoo
Summary: Afraid(adj)\ ə-ˈfrād\Feeling fear or anxiety; freightenedLooking at the huge crucifix in front of you, asking it if you weren't so afraid and swallowed your pride, would you have your happy ending with him? And not wallowing in tears as you filled your minds with 'what-if's'
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> angst i guess lolol

The sound of pressed piano keys filled the air, along with the chattering of people surrounding you. Watching the people in front of you walking down the aisle as they approach towards their designated seats.

When it's finally your turn to walk down the aisle, your eyes landed towards the person on the other end of the aisle.

Saeyoung was there with tears ever so present in his eyes as he mouthed _'You're so beautiful, today'_ which made you blush and smile.

Staring back at him you also mouthed back _'You look handsome'_ winking at him which made him chuckle and take a deep breath.

Staring at the redhead infront of you, you noticed that he was jittery and rocking back and forth on his heels.

When you finally arrived the altar, you winked at him and turned left going to your designated place.

There you saw Saeyoung busted out tears when he saw someone from the end of aisle.

_His soon-to-be wife MC._

You've finally saw your bestfriend happy and obtained the true happiness he deserved.

Even though you aren't the reason behind his smile anymore.

The wedding ceremony went by so fast that you didn't even knew that it was done. What made you snap out of your daze was when the preacher said that it was time to kiss the bride, in which you looked to the side while you try to hide tears and clapping for your bestfriend's happiness.

After the kiss, people started to disperse one by one to go to the reception area while you stayed behind for a moment to gather courage and will-power.

Looking at the huge crucifix in front of you, asking it if you weren't so afraid and swallowed your pride, would you have your happy ending with him? And not wallowing in tears as you filled your minds with _'what-if's'_

* * *

You finally arrived at the reception after the wedding, they really did outdid themselves.

The theme was space, his dream wedding, the projector made a galaxy silhouette which was breathtaking.

The newly wedded were asked to dance for their first dance as husband and wife. The way Saeyoung smiled at his wife made you smile bitterly and a single thought keep pestering you.

_'What if I confessed? Will I ever have him?'_

After their dance, people stood up from their seat and asked other to dance while you remained seated, quietly sipping on your wine.

You saw that MC was whisked away by Zen but immediately taken by Jumin which made the albino annoyed in which MC and laughed in return.

You rested your cheeks on your hands, as you watch people dance away through the night.

As your mind wandered to the thought once again, you heard a cough from behind you.

"May I have this dance?"

Looking back you saw that it was your bestfriend, his hand outstretched to you as his other hand scratched the back of his neck.

Your eyes widen, feeling a blush rising on your face as you stutrered a yes, grabbing his outstretched hands while he pulled you against him.

The two of you dance in silence, you looking down awkwardly as you can feel his gaze on you.

"Hey," He started as he twirled you around and returning his hand on your waist "Wanna know a secret?" He asked as he gave a shy grin.

Your eyes trailed up to his face, raising a brow in curiosity.

"What?"

"Aww, where's my bestfriend who used to give me pain in the ass?" Saeyoung teased as you felt his fingers buried on your waist which made you flinch.

Glaring at him while he laughed at your reaction made you punched his shoulders.

"What is it?" You urged as your curiosity rises

"Say please first" He said with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Ugh please? There happy?" You rolled your eyes as he let out another laugh.

"Yes!" He chortled but then he turned serious as he leaned im close to your ears.

Feeling his hot breath against your ears made you shiver but what came out of his lips made you halt in your place

"I liked you."

He stood up straight as he urged you once again to dance, which you mindlessly follow.

"W-what?" You stuttered out as you felt your jaw dropped at the sudden revelation. He laughed at your reaction as he held your chin to close your mouth.

"I liked-- No, I loved you." He started as he took a deep breath, his eyes boring to yours "I loved you ever since we met. I loved you for years but I was afraid to confess. I was scared that our friendship will be ruined because I value that too much."

You saw how there was a flicker of adoration in his eyes but was quickly gone.

"I decided to hide it but it hurts knowing that I know I'll never had a chance with you. Then MC came and taught me that it's okay to take risk sometimes." You felt your eyes burned as you try to fight off the upcoming tears.

"W-why are you telling me this now?"

"To take it off my chest and as I close a chapter in my life and start a new one." He finished as he once again twirled you around and swayed again

"Thank you for everything. You were the best friend I ever had" He smiled as he released you, only noticing that the song has finished.

He bowed in front of you and smiled kindly.

Standing up straightly his eyes wandered and it fell on his lovely wife. A warm smile and a look of adoration ever so present in his face as he leave you there with a wave.

You watched his form leave, silently cursing him and the world for being so cruel.

Watching him walking away is like watching him walking out of your life.

You clenched your fist as you bit your tongue trying to hold back a sob.

_'If I just confessed then maybe just maybe he would be my happy ending. I fucking had a chance to be with him but I blew it, we blew it.'_

You wanted to scream, cry, and cursed at fate for being so cruel. You were angry- No, angry isn't the right word. You were furious. Furious at fate for toying with you.

As the tears was about to break free, you felt a presence behind you and a hand covered your eyes and hugged you close to their chest.

You were about to look up but they held you in place, "Don't move, do you want to be seen crying?"

"Saeran?" You muttered on to his shirt

"Yes, It's me you dimwit" He tsked as he whisked you away from the dance floor.

You were still in his arms as he guide you to whatever place was on his mind.

You finally stopped walking when you heard water running close and he released you from his arms. Slowly opening your eyes, you saw that it was night time and you found yourself at the garden area of the reception.

You saw Saeran handed you something, taking it and saw that it was a handkerchief. You looked at him confused, raising the handkerchief in question.

"Wipe your tears with it, idiot" He muttered as he avoided eyecontact, a blush rising on his face. You laughed at the sight and said your thanks, wiping away the tears.

There was an awkward silence around you but was broken when he asked.

"You loved him, don't you?"

Eyes widening at his question, your head snapping to his direction but what you saw made you in awe. His serene look as he observed the flowers before you as a small smile decorated his lips.

He sensed that you were quiet and looked at you from his peripheral vision. He smirked when he saw you blushed and hung your head low from embarrassment.

"Well?"

"Yes, I- I've loved him for years." You quietly confessed as you fiddled with your fingers.

He sighed at your forlorn form and noticed that you were shivering. He took of his coat and placed it on your shoulders, looking up at him he just turned to the side and hide his blushing face. You were startled at his actions, you were quite thankful for it but a thought dawned on you

_'He pities you'_

You frowned and huff, hearing your reaction he turned to look at you confused.

"Are you pitying me? I don't need your pity" You shrug off the coat and giving it back to him.

He grumbled at your childish action and returned his coat to you when he saw you shivering once again from the night breeze.

"Take that off one more time or else" He threatened as you bit your lips to stop yourself from barking back. "And no, I don't pity you, nobody wants that."

"Then why are you so nice to me?"

"Can't I be nice?"

"No."

"Okay, give me back my coat."

"No! I was just kidding!"

You laughed for the first time this day, you didn't saw Saeran giving you a warm look with a cute smile forming on his lips. Once you stopped laughing, Saeran tried to stop the smile invading his lips as he tried to look cool again.

"Hey, good thing you're laughing now."

Your eyes widen at what he said, realizing that he was right and you've been laughing with him. You smiled and said your gratitude to him.

"Thanks to you, heh" You playfully punched his shoulder but after that you leaned against him and rested you head on his shoulder.

Saeran stiffened when he felt your head on his shoulder, trying to remain calm and tbe beating of his heart. How can he be calm when the person he likes is resting their head o. their shoulder. Yes, he likes you but he knows he doesn't stand a chance against his brother. So he tried to let you go but his brother was a big idiot.

Saeran only wanted you to happy because you deserved that. You were there all the way for him when he was in therapy or he was having an attack. He loves you, truly. You were worth the wait.

His eyes trailed down at your form, a small little smile on your face as you watched the gentle sway of the trees' leaves. The moonlight casting you a soft glow making you ethereal.

A thought was clouding his mind but he was determined to do that. A silent promise to you.

_'Whatever happens, I'll be here for you through thick and thin. I'll do anything for your happiness and I'll make sure you'll never be sad again. That's a promise'_

**Author's Note:**

> ahk this was rushed and i just copy pasted this from my twt acc lolol @/noticeme707 in twt kskdjsj
> 
> sorry for the sucky grammar and trying hard to angst fbdnsn


End file.
